Araña
by Tariqa
Summary: Sesshoumaru es el encargado de atrapar a cualquier precio a un peligroso criminal que marca a sus víctimas quemándoles la espalda con un fierro retorcido en forma de araña. Pero... ¿y si el perseguido estubiera obsesionado con él? YAOI NarxSess AU CAP 5..
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí!**

**Warnings: YAOI Segundo fic Naraku x Sesshoumaru. Disculpen por subir esto en vez del cap. 11 de El cachorro negro...es que los tengo los 2 en borrador, pero el otro está incompleto, así es que voy a pasar a computador esto primero. Que larga mi explicación! XD No le hagan caso a la primera parte... soy pésima con los comienzos.

* * *

**

_"Pensamientos"_

(Comentarios)

'Diálogos'-

* * *

La calle era angosta y lúgubre. A cada lado se alzaban conjuntos de casas de distintos tamaños; había algunas realmente pequeñas, muy juntas y apretadas. Otras eran enormes, con un aspecto sombrío y descuidado. En los viejos jardines se veía la alta hierba y las ramas de los viejos árboles se unían al mustio suelo.

Definitivamente era un lugar poco apropiado para ser el lugar de un agente encubierto.

Su casa era muy silenciosa... el eco de sus pasos repicaba por los rincones y se oía el silbido del viento.

A veces oía el silencio y se sentía solo. Pero cada vez que pensaba en mudarse a algún lugar donde por lo menos se oyeran autos pasando se recordaba lo mucho que odiaba tener vecinos (descartando de inmediato la idea de vivir en un edificio de apartamentos), y que por eso había aceptado vivir en un sitio tan solitario y silencioso.

Para su suerte esa soledad duraría poco. Le habían encomendado otra misión, por lo que abandonaría su silencioso entorno usual para entrar en su especialidad: descubrir y atrapar criminales.

Fue a su habitación y tomó una chaqueta negra, después dirigió sus pasos hasta el espejo para peinarse la larga cabellera de un rubio casi blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Por la naturaleza de su trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para cortárselo, pero no lamentaba. Sus ojos eran pardos y su rostro mostraba rasgos finos y delicados, sin llegar a ser femeninos.

Cuando terminó, dejó el cepillo en su lugar y se dirigió al garaje. Sacó su auto y se fue.

El viaje fue largo, como siempre lo era por vivir en un lugar tan apartado. Sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla en su bolsillo y se lo puso en los labios. Lo encendió con un encendedor de plata que sacó de su bolsillo.

Llegó a un ostentoso edificio al que entró saludando al guardia de turno.

Subió hasta el quinto piso y se dirigió a una de las numerosas oficinas.

Cuando entró se encontró con un hombre algunos años mayor que él sentado tras un escritorio. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, pero con una larga chasquilla que le tapaba los ojos, que eran negros también.

'Sesshoumaru'

'Tezuka'- dijo el aludido agachando levemente la cabeza, sacándose el cigarro consumido de la boca y depositándolo en un cenicero que había en el escritorio. –'Hacia dónde tengo que ir ahora'-

'Es un terreno baldío, en las afueras de la ciudad. La familia Saito fue masacrada allí. incluidos 3 niños. Tememos que haya sido Naraku otra vez'-

'¿Naraku? Pensé que habían enviado a mi hermano a buscarlo hace meses.'-

'Falló. Naraku es muy escurridizo, además ocupa a otros para llevar a cabo sus planes, lo que hace aún más difícil su búsqueda.'-

'Entonces me toca a mí atraparlo¿verdad?'-

'Me temo que sí. Confío en que encuentres algo que nos sirva para hallarlo. Es más, necesito que lo encuentres y lo atrapes a toda costa'-

'Dalo por hecho. Lo necesitas vivo o puedo traerlo muerto?'-

'Lo necesitamos vivo.'-

'Bien'-

Sesshoumaru se levantó, pero antes de salir de la oficina Inuyasha abrió la puerta. Venía con el cabello desarreglado, los ojos pardos echando chispas y rechinando los dientes por el mal humor.

'Ah! Hola Inuyasha. Justo estábamos hablando de tu incompetencia.'- dijo Sesshoumaru en un tono de desprecio.

'Cállate.'- respondió Inuyasha. –'No estoy de humor para tus sermones.'-

'Pues vas atener que escucharlos. Me asignaron a tu caso. Fallaste hermano.'-

El escuchar eso Inuyasha estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre su hermano y estrangularlo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Tezuka y alegó:

'Pero eso no es justo! Encontramos un testigo clave... una niña de la familia.'- agregó mirando a Tezuka a los ojos y apoyando las manos en el escritorio. –'Sobrevivió al ataque con un balazo en un brazo y heridas hechas con objetos corto punzantes en la espalda. Se la llevaron al hospital público... sólo tengo que interrogarla y...'-

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta y tanto Inuyasha como Tezuka miraron hacia afuera.

'Ese maldito...'- gruñó Inuyasha. –'Tiene pensado llevarse todo el crédito otra vez.'-

Inuyasha se dirigió a la salida, pero Tezuka lo llamó desde su escritorio.

'Espera Inuyasha! No te lo tomes así. Entiéndelo, fallaste. Además...'- Tezuka entrecerró los ojos –'...estamos enterados de tu romance con la pareja de Naraku.'-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dio vuelta.

'L-lo saben?´-

'Sí. Y la verdades que pensamos que si no conseguiste atrapar a Naraku fue porque estuviste todo el tiempo con Kikyo.'-

'S-sí, pero... cómo lo supieron... tomamos todas las medidas necesarias para no ser obvios...'-

'Fue tu hermano quien se dio cuenta. Pero ése no es el punto... Inuyasha... ¿te das cuenta de que ella podría estarle pasando información a Naraku? Si fuera así ahora él estaría enterado de todos nuestros movimientos. Inuyasha¿Me oyes? Inuyasha!'-

Pero Inuyasha no estaba escuchando.

* * *

Así es que había sido Naraku otra vez... por supuesto. Ël marcaba a sus víctimas con un fierrito retocido en forma de araña; lo ponía al fuego de un encendedor hasta que estuviera al rojo vivo y después lo aplicaba a la espalda de sus víctimas... las marcaba como si fuesen animales de su propiedad...

Sesshoumaru iba a toda la velocidad que le era posible ne una calle transitada (o sea no mucha XD). Ya había estado a punto de chocar al auto de adelante dos veces.

Se estacionó a toda prisa en el subterráneo de un supermercado y se fue corriendo al hospital.

En la recepción preguntó por la niña y e dijeron que aún estaba inconsciente en la UCI. Pero que podía esperar por noticias en la sala de espera. Y Sesshoumaru fue a sentarse y se quedó dormido.

'Señor... señor!...'-

Una enfermera lo zarandeaba de un hombro. Sesshoumaru abrió un ojo.

'Mmmm?'-

'Era usted quien preguntaba por la niñita?'-

'Sí... soy yo...'- Sesshoumaru se estiró y entonces recién pareció reaccionar. –'¿Qué pasa¿Despertó¿Dónde está!'-

'En la sala de allá.'- dijo la enfermera indicando una dirección con el dedo.

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se dirigió corriendo a la sala.

'Por favor sea suave con ella... ¡aún está asimilando lo que ocurrió!'-

Pero él ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

En la sala había una enfermera sentada al lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba una pequeña niña de 8 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes apenas abiertos. Tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado y algunos moretones en el rostro. Su mirada era perdida y melancólica. Cuando Sesshoumaru entró la niña abrió los ojos un poco más, como esperando ver aparecer en la puerta a alguien de su familia.

Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de la cama, quedando frente a frente con la enfermera que lo miraba embelesada. Se acercó a la niña y le preguntó cómo se sentía, a lo que la niña respondió:

'Quién es usted?'-

'Eso es lo que menos importa ahora.'- por algún motivo, el frío Sesshoumaru se sentía apenado por la niñita. –'¿Cómo te llamas?'-

'Rin... Rin Saito.'-

'Y qué te sucedió?'-

La niña lo miró y dijo:

'Hoy llegaron a la casa los maestros que iban a terminar de construir la habitación en bruto del segundo piso... me daban miedo, y uno preguntó si podía llamar por nuestro teléfono. Después alguien golpeó la puerta y entró más gente... entre todos nos amarraron y nos metieron apretados en un auto. Mi papá me dijo que todo iba aestar bien, y ahí nos vendaron los ojos y nos pusieron algo en la boca... y después nos tiraron de el auto y empezaron a disparar... ¿Qué les pasó a mis padres¿Usted lo sabe?'-

La enfermera se tapó la boca con horror y Sesshoumaru la torció con disgusto. No sabía que Naraku jugara tan sucio. Se levantó y salió aprisa de la sala dejando a Rin con la pregunta sin responder y a la enfermera atónita.

Salió a la calle y fue a buscar su auto. Una vez estuvo en la calle dentro del coche su celular empezó a sonar.

'Aló?'-

'Sesshoumaru! No puedo decírtelo por celular porque pueden estar espiando la conversación. Necesito que vengas, y rápido!'-

Sesshoumaru aceleró y se fue a toda prisa. Tezuka nunca hablaba de esa manera, tenía que ser algo importante. Al llegar al edificio no se detuvo ni a saludar al guardia. Llegó corriendo a la oficina, con el cabello revuelto y transpirando y se dejó caer en una silla intentando respirar.

'Vaya! Parece que sí te apuraste..'-

'Habla ya.'-

'Encontramos un cuerpo. Es una mujer, y tiene la quemadura en la espalda.'-

'Y eso es tan importante? Tampoco exageres Tezuka'-

'Eso no es nada Sesshoumaru. Creo que tu hermano se va a suicidar cuando se entere...'- Tezuka hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.- '...Es Kikyo.'-

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos a más no poder.

'Kikyo? Pero... estás seguro? No me digas que Naraku descubrió que se había estado viendo con mi hermano...'-

'Temo que sí... le estamos haciendo los exámenes correspondientes, y lo que sabemos hasta el momento es... que estaba embarazada... de 2 meses... de seguro era de Inuyasha'-

Sesshoumaru apretó los puños con rabia. Inuyasha de seguro iba a suicidarse cuando lo supiera...

* * *

El agente salió del edificio aún sin asimilar lo sucedido y no se percató de el joven albino que lo estaba mirando, apoyado en una reja.

Sesshoumaru se fue y su vigilante se quedó mirando como el auto se alejaba, y se lamió los labios con una sonrisa torcida. Cuando el coche se perdió de vista el hombre se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos mirándole disgustada.

'Hakkudoshi!'-

'Cálmate hermana. Solo lo estaba vigilando. Se nota que Naraku tiene buen gusto, se ve delicioso.'-

'No te pregunté tu opinión, ahora salgamos de aquí... no queremos levantar sospechas.'-

La mujer se llevó casi a rastras a Hakkudoshi hasta un auto negro estacionado en la calle y se fueron haciendo caso omiso al hombre que los seguía corriendo y gritando que debían pagar por el estacionamiento.

'Se suponía que actuaríamos con sigilo. Esto no va a gustarle nada a Naraku. ¿Qué pasa si te vio?'-

'Cálmate Kagura... solo quería echarle un vistazo.'-

'Más te vale no hacerle nada, o Naraku te lo va a hacer pagar muy caro.'-

Hakkudoshi ignoró el comentario y miró por la ventana.

'Y sabe Naraku dónde vive?'-

'La verdad es que tengo muy poca información de él, pero creo que Naraku sabe hasta la marca de sus cigarros y dónde compró los muebles de su casa.'-

El hombre se dio vuelta para mirar a Kagura.

'Tanta es su obsesión? Ese tipo es lindo, pero no para tanto.'-

'Será mejor que te abstengas de preguntarle por qué le gusta tanto. No quiero más familiares muertos.'-

'No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por nosotros...'- dijo Hakkudoshi sarcásticamente. -...pero Yuromaru y Kaegeromaru eran unos inútiles, no servían para nada.'-

'Tal vez...'-

Allí terminó la conversación, y Hakkudoshi volvió a mirar por la ventana pensando en por qué Naraku no hacía algo tan simple como secuestrar a ese hombre para tenerlo a su antojo... y tal vez cuando se cansara de Sesshoumaru lo dejaría y él podría echarle una mano... o las dos... o tal vez se le tiraría encima de inmediato para no perder el tiempo...

* * *

_Tercer fic! Lo tenía escrito desde el séptimo capítulo del cachorro negro... espero les guste... soy muy mala con los comienzos. Maté a Kikyo y a su descendencia desde el principio para que no estorbara en mi historia XD_

_Éste es mi primer AU. XD_


	2. La nota

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la historia me pertenece! Es mía! Toda mía! Muajajajajajaja!Y si Rumiko me cede a la pareja del fic no me quejaría. X3**

**Warnings: YAOI Si eres homo fóbico no leas... o vas a quedar traumado(a) xDD Naraku x Sesshoumaru

* * *

**

_"Pensamientos"_

.-Diálogos.-

(Comentarios.)

* * *

Sesshoumaru conducía hacia el departamento de Inuyasha. Había decidido darle la horrible noticia de la muerte de Kikyo antes de que a Tezuka se le ocurriera llamarlo a su oficina y decirle que Kikyo había muerto. Pensaba que, de ese modo, si su hermano se lo tomaba muy a mal, al menos podía llorar o deprimirse sin que nadie lo viera. 

Cuando llegó al departamento le pareció oír a través de la puerta cerrada la voz de una mujer.

Optó por no llamar a la puerta, y escuchó la conversación que mantenía Inuyasha con la chica.

.-Vamos, Inuyasha. ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?-

.-Es solo que no tengo ganas ahora... en serio.-

.-Entonces me conformaré con un beso.-

.-Bien...-

El silencio se prolongó por medio minuto, hasta que Sesshoumaru tocó la puerta.

Le abrió un Inuyasha visiblemente disgustado.

.-Qué quieres.-

Sesshoumaru miró por encima del hombro de su hermano y vio a una mujer de pelo negro y largos y ojos castaños. Tenía la ropa desarreglada y el pelo revuelto. Estaba sentada en un sofá en un extremo de la habitación.

.-Quién es ella?-

.-Responde a mi pregunta.-

.-Lo haré si tú respondes la mía primero.-

.-Ella es Kagome Higuarshi.-

.-Y qué se supone que es? Un doble de Kikyo? Una reemplazante?-

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

.-Kikyo?-

Inuyasha se movió, incómodo.

.-Tenías que abrir la boca?- preguntó en un susurro.

.-No te preocupes hermanito, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Kikyo.- Sesshoumaru hablaba fríamente, sintiendo asco de estar ante un canalla como Inuyasha... quien sin conformarse con arriesgar la vida de la pareja de Naraku, además lo había hecho en vano. Tal vez Kikyo había pensado que la amaba... que ella era la única que engañaba a su pareja. Ahora le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensara o sintiera ese gusano de Inuyasha al enterarse de la muerte de Kikyo. –Ella está muerta.-

Inuyasha lo miró espantado, intentando creer que sus oídos lo habían traicionado.

.-Repite eso.-

.-Kikyo está muerta.- Sesshoumaru le dirigió una mirada de hielo a su hermano. –Y tiene la quemadura en forma de araña en la espalda.-

Kagome se levantó del sofá y avanzó hacia la puerta.

.-¡Quién es Kikyo?- Kagome se acercó con una mirada asesina y abotonándose la pequeña blusa que llevaba.

.-La amante de Inuyasha.- acusó Sesshoumaru mirando con odio a su hermano.

Inuyasha no se atrevió a darse vuelta y mirar a Kagome a la cara. En lugar de eso bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo el suelo.

Kagome no dijo nada. Apretó los puños con rabia y se fue de vuelta al sofá a buscar su abrigo. Se lo puso y se fue del departamento caminando rápidamente y haciendo a un lado a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.

.-Kikyo...- mustió Inuyasha.

.-No tienes que preocuparte por ella, ya no está estorbando en tu vida...- Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y se fue dejando a Inuyasha temblando en la puerta.

.-Sesshoumaru... espera...- le llamó su hermano. -¿Cómo murió¿Qué demonios fue lo que le pasó? Responde!-

.-Lo único que sé es que murió asesinada... y que estaba embarazada de dos meses...- Sesshoumaru no dejó de caminar mientras le daba la noticia del embarazo a su hermano.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Se dio vuelta, entró en su departamento, y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Mientras salía del edificio, Sesshoumaru sacó el segundo cigarro del día de su cajetilla, se lo puso en los labios y lo encendió con su encendedor de plata.

Fue hacia su auto y después de entrar y sentarse sacó nuevamente el encendedor da su bolsillo y se quedó mirando el grabado en forma de araña que tenía en el medio, y la inscripción 'G.S.' en el extremo inferior izquierdo. La araña grabada era una réplica en miniatura de las quemaduras que sufrían las víctimas de Naraku en la espalda, y Sesshoumaru sabía que 'G.S.' significaba 'Goshinky Shimizu', el nombre de uno de los hermanos de Naraku.

Goshinky era el menos cauteloso de la familia, se dejaba ver en público a menudo y tomaba en exceso en un bar cualquiera. Cuando terminaba borracho agarraba a golpes al primero que lo pasara a llevar. En una ocasión mató en las afueras de un bar a un transeúnte que chocó con él y armó un escándalo cuando comenzó a disparar a plena calle. Y Sesshoumaru, que había estado siguiéndolo, lo mató de un balazo en la cabeza.

Cuando Goshinky cayó al suelo, cayó de su bolsillo un pequeño encendedor de plata... que Sesshoumaru guardó como trofeo.

Inuyasha siempre le había criticado ese modo de actuar... tan a sangre fría, pero Sesshoumaru prefería actuar así a llevar la vida de su hermano, que siempre estaba metiendo la pata.

Sesshoumaru guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo y encendió el auto, y mientras conducía hacia su casa sintió que su estómago le pasaba la cuenta por no haber comido nada en todo el día. Tomó una desviación y se dirigió a uno de los restaurantes que, hasta donde sabía, eran frecuentados por ese bandido de Naraku. Estacionó el auto y entró al restaurante.

Tardó un rato en encontrar una mesa donde sentarse. No podía quedarse quieto en su asiento... tenía la inquietante sensación de tener un par de ojos vigilándolo incesantemente... Para perder un poco de tiempo se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en el respaldo de la silla y fue a pedir un cenicero.

Luego se arrepentiría de haber hecho eso.

Le costó reconocer su mesa cuando volvió con el cenicero en la mano. De hecho, la mesa estaba igual, y Sesshoumaru estaba seguro de que esa era la ubicación de SU mesa. El único detalle era que la chaqueta colgada en el respaldo de la silla no era la suya.

Tragó saliva pensando en que la mayoría de sus pertenencias se habían esfumado...

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la examinó.

Era una chaqueta negra, de su talla y de marca... de una marca considerablemente mejor que la de la chaqueta que se había esfumado.

Le registró los bolsillos en busca de algo que pudiera indicarle de quién era; como una billetera o alguna nota, y lo encontró. Un pequeño papelillo blanco de unos 10 x 10 cm perfectamente doblado y reducido a un cuadradito diminuto. Sin duda lo habían metido cuidadosamente en el bolsillo poco tiempo antes de dejar la chaqueta.

Por algún motivo, el hecho le hacía suponer casi a ciencia cierta de que lo seguían, que vigilaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Y ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un escalofrío bajándole por la espalda.

Abrió el papelillo sólo para encontrarse con una notita que decía:

**"Acepta este pequeño intercambio.**

**Nos vemos pronto"**

La nota no traía firma, y Sesshoumaru volvió a registrar los bolsillos de la chaqueta en busca de algo más, pero no había nada. Respiró hondo y decidió salir da ahí llevándose la chaqueta consigo.

Lo que había pasado no era sólo por casualidad... realmente lo estaban vigilando. Ahora tenía que averiguar quién había cambiado las chaquetas, esa nota no era un papel metido en un bolsillo porque sí, debía haber algún motivo, alguien debía estar esperándolo.

Movió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor tratando de ver a alguien que le pareciera sospechoso, pero todos los presentes vestía de manera parecida y hablaban en el mismo tono relajado.

Sesshoumaru salió del restaurante, entró en el auto dejando la chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto y se fue.

* * *

El auto negro se detuvo frente al portón de un exclusivo edificio de departamentos, y el conductor tocó el timbre para que le abrieran. Estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y se quedó quieto un rato, sintiendo un hormigueo en el estómago por lo que acababa de hacer... Por fin se había atrevido... por fin tenía algo suyo entre sus manos... Extendió el brazo y tocó la tela de la chaqueta que traía consigo y estaba en el asiento de al lado. La tomó y la depositó sobre sus piernas sintiendo que el hormigueo se acrecentaba en su estómago. Levantó la chaqueta y se la acercó al rostro rozándola con los labios y aspirando su delicioso aroma. 

.-Sesshoumaru...-

Finalmente enterró la cara en la prenda imaginando que, en vez de estar abrazando una chaqueta, estaba reposando sobre el pecho del dueño de ésta. Suspiró y bajó del auto con la chaqueta al hombro. Subió por un ascensor ubicado en el medio del estacionamiento y llegó al cuarto piso. Salió del ascensor y abrió la puerta con su llave.

.-Hola hermano... Te estaba esperando.-

.-Lárgate, Hakkudoshi, quiero estar solo.-

.-Y no vas a invitarme a un trago? Que tacaño... primero te guardas todo el licor, después te compras éste departamento para ti solo y ahora, además quieres quedarte con ese agente que tiene la obligación de atraparte...¿porqué no te lo jodes de una y te lo sacas de la cabeza? Sería lo más conveniente... o si quieres yo me lo jodo por ti y después te lo dejo desnudo y desvirginado en tu cama para que le hagas lo que quieras. ¿hecho?-

.-Ya te dije que no quiero que te le acerques. Yo soy el único con derecho a tocarlo. Es MÍO... Ahora vete!-

Hakkudoshi, en vez de irse, se acomodó un poco más en el mullido sofá en el que estaba recostado.

.-Ya...ya... entiendo, pero... después de que te canses de él... ¿me dejarás tenerlo?

Naraku frunció aún más el ceño y dirigió una de sus manos al cinturón para sacar un revólver.

.-Está bien! Está bien...me voy... pero considera lo que te dije ¿bien?-

El joven se levantó con pereza y se fue dando un portazo. Naraku se dejó caer sobre una silla mientras acariciaba la chaqueta que llevaba al hombro. Después se levantó, se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor.

Era una habitación amplia y exquisitamente decorada con bellos muebles, destacando entre ellos una silla de ébano. Al medio de la pieza había una amplia cama de 2 plazas que, Naraku aún mantenía la fe en ello, tal vez algún día albergaría a Sesshoumaru entre sus sábanas.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien... todo el departamento estaba acondicionado para albergar a Sesshoumaru. Hasta el refrigerador debía contener lo mismo que el refrigerador del agente, y en el primer cajón de uno de los muebles del living habían varias cajetillas de los cigarros que él acostumbraba a fumar...

Naraku se levantó y decidió que tenía que verlo de nuevo... y hablarle. Se llevó de nuevo la chaqueta a los labios para aspirar ese dulce y embriagante aroma que lo volvía loco. Y pensó en que todo lo que hacía era por él... por respirar ese delicioso aroma de nuevo y tocar su piel que debía ser dulce y suave como la seda.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación y se acercó otra vez la chaqueta para revisarla bien, y encontró las llaves de la casa de Sesshoumaru (el agente guardaba las del auto en otro llavero que llevaba en un bolsillo del pantalón... por si acaso XD), un clip, una cajuelita de cigarros, su celular, su billetera, su chequera y ... el encendedor de plata de Goshinky.

Naraku sonrió para sus adentros, su querido agente había guardado el pequeño encendedor como trofeo.

Se levantó con el encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarros en la mano, caminó hacia el living y se acercó a un mueble con 3 cajones sobre el cual había una lámpara. Abrió el primer cajón y depositó el encendedor junto a otras 5 cajetillas de aquellos cigarros que Sesshoumaru gustaba de fumar.

Cuando volvió a su habitación tomó las llaves de la casa de Sesshoumaru y las guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se le había ocurrido una idea que, si resultaba todo tal y como lo había planeado, traería a su agente directamente a sus brazos. Sacó también un repuesto de la llave de su departamento de un cajón y se la echó en el bolsillo.

Bajó al estacionamiento subterráneo con las manos en los bolsillos tocando las llaves de Sesshoumaru, sacó el auto y se fue al centro de la ciudad. Entró a una pequeña tienda que en el frente tenía un letrerito que rezaba: "Se copian llaves".

.-Buenas tardes.- el vendedor se sentó tras el mostrador y miró a Naraku a los ojos.-¿Qué necesita?-

.-Pues... yo quiero una copia de éstas llaves...-Naraku sacó la llave de repuesto de su departamento y el llavero de Sesshoumaru, sacó de éste la llave de la puerta principal y la dejó en el mostrador junto a la de su departamento. –...quiero que la copia de ésta tenga la misma marca en forma de araña.- agregó con cierto nerviosismo interno, pero sin demostrarlo.

.-Bien...- el vendedor anotó los valores de las copias y le pasó la boleta a Naraku. El criminal pagó y se guardó el llavero con las llaves que quedaban en el bolsillo y caminó de vuelta a su auto.

Tuvo que reconocer que al encontrar las llaves había sentido el impulso de entrar a la casa de Sesshoumaru por la noche y acostarse sobre él mientras dormía... tocarlo y besarlo a su antojo, tenerlo sólo para él y susurrarle al oído cuánto lo amaba y deseaba. O bien, si despertaba, acorralarlo contra una pared, quitarle los pantalones de una vez y...

Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza. Tenía que ser más prudente, y tampoco quería lastimarlo.

Y volvió a su departamento pensando en si Sesshoumaru revisaría su llavero cuando éste apareciera en la mesita del hall de su casa... y si encontraría la llave con el grabado en forma de araña que lo llevaría a una de las aventuras más riesgosas de su vida.

* * *

Sesshoumaru dejó el auto en la entrada de su casa... y notó otro auto estacionado frente a ésta. Sacó la llave de repuesto que llevaba en el auto y entró sabiendo de antemano con quién iba a encontrarse adentro. 

.-Sesshoumaru, cariño!-

Antes de que el agente echara un vistazo al interior de su casa o averiguar de dónde venía ese molesto sonido notó a una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro (teñido XD) cortado hasta el nivel del mentón y ojos azules que acababa de colgársele al cuello.

.-Que bueno que estás aquí... te extrañé tanto!-

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y caminó hacia la cocina arrastrando a la chica que seguía colgada a su cuello.

.-Vamos... no vas a saludarme?- la chica se inclinó para besar al agente, que corrió la cara. –Qué mal carácter... no has cambiado nada.- le besó el cuello, se descolgó y se fue de la cocina.

Sesshoumaru abrió el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza. La abrió y antes de que pudiera llevársela a los labios la chica volvió a colgársele al cuello y le pasó una cajita de chocolates.

.-El alcohol te hará mal si no has comido nada. (eso lo sé por experiencia propia o.O)- susurró suavemente mientras le acercaba más la cajita. –Te traje un regalo...-

.-Gracias...- murmuró Sesshoumaru casi imperceptiblemente.

Dejó la cerveza sobre un mueble y abrió la cajita... estaba llena de bombones de chocolate.

.-No vas a convidarme?-

Sesshoumaru le alcanzó la caja y la chica sacó uno. El agente también sacó y se lo llevó a la boca.

.-Me alegra que aún estés aquí... te he extrañado tanto! Ni siquiera sé por qué rompimos... nos veíamos tan bien juntos, y como me he dado cuenta de que no has estado con nadie más en todo este tiempo yo...-

.-Misato!-

.-Que?-

.-Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi casa? Desde cuando tienes mi llave... debiste haberme avisado que venías!-

.-Yo sólo quería estar contigo, además, decidí volver a ésta ciudad por razones económicas... así es que voy a quedarme contigo un tiempo ¿sí?-

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

.-Repite eso...-

.-Voy a quedarme algunos días contigo... como en los viejos tiempos. No me habría quedado si estuvieras con alguien más, pero no vi señales de nadie en tu casa y decidí que mientras yo esté en esta ciudad, tampoco estarás con nadie más...-

.-Revisaste mi casa acaso?-

.-Claro que sí... Oye! Esta chaqueta es nueva? No te la había visto...- Misato la tomó posesivamente y comenzó a revisarla los bolsillos hasta que encontró la notita de Naraku. La leyó de una pasada y miró a Sesshoumaru con el ceño fruncido.-...¿quién es¿quién te escribió esto? Responde!-

.-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! Y no quiero que te quedes en mi casa. Te irás a vivir a otra parte. Fuera!-

.-Te arrepentirás de haber estado con otra! ( y ni siquiera sabe que es "otro")Maldito gusano... No me importa donde vayas, yo voy a seguirte e impediré que la veas de nuevo!..-

Misato se fue corriendo a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, sacó sus maletas (la fresca ya lo tenía todo preparado ÒÓ) y se fue de la caza resoplando con rabia.

El agente la miró con desprecio y fue a tomarse su cerveza.

Justamente por eso había terminado con Misato Saito, ella era una auténtica celópata posesiva que lo seguía a todos lados... realmente no entendía cómo lo suyo pudo funcionar...

* * *

Naraku volvió a la tienda de copiado de llaves al día siguiente y se llevó las 2 copias. Sabía que Sesshoumaru salía de día, así es que sólo tenía que ir ahora a su casa y dejarle sus cosas en la mesita del hall... junto con una nueva nota. Él ya sabía la clave de la alarma de la casa del agente, por lo que no tendría problemas. 

Después de dejarle todo sobre la mesa se dedicó a recorrer la casa de Sesshoumaru. Soltó un leve gemido cuando vio la habitación del agente. Se sentó en su cama y abrazó uno de los cojines que había sobre ésta respirando hondo.

Suspiró, y dejando el cojín en su lugar pensó:

"_suspiro... aire que sobra por alguien que falta..."_

Y él ya tenía claro quién le faltaba.

* * *

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a su casa esa noche notó que todas sus pertenencias que se habían ido con la chaqueta estaban sobre la mesita del hall. Sólo faltaba la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor de plata. 

Debajo de sus cosas encontró una segunda nota que decía:

**" Te espero en el mismo restaurante a las 10:30 PM **

**Ansío verte de cerca"**

Sesshoumaru recogió sus cosas y se marchó rumbo al restaurante en el que había perdido su chaqueta.

Lo único que no sabía era que alguien ya había leído la nota antes y le tenía preparada una desagradable sorpresa...

* * *

_N /A: Después de 3 millones de años el cap. 2!_

_Gracias a _**Sahel, Tsuki Eira, Angela, Elen-Ses, InuSesshogirl, Kashou no Tsuki, Virgo no Shaka y Angel of Gemini **_por sus reviews. X3_

_Un beso a todas! ( si hay un "él" por ahí que no se ofenda...)_


	3. Rape Drug

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... y no me interesan... excepto por la pareja del fic J: xDD**

**Warnings: YAOI Si o te gusta no lo leas... no me hago responsable por daños sicológicos... 8-) **

_"Pensamientos"_

.-Diálogos-

(Comentarios)

* * *

Cuando llegó al dichoso restaurante dudó un momento antes de bajarse del auto. Finalmente se levantó con la chaqueta de Naraku en una mano y entró al restaurante mirando receloso hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que le hiciera sospechar

Esta vez había guardado sus pertenencias en el bolsillo del pantalón para que no se le perdieran de nuevo... y es que estaba seguro de que nadie le quitaría los pantalones... (yo quieroooo! J/e2)

Aún se preguntaba que querría alguien con él al cambiarle la chaqueta y dejarle notas cuando notó una mesa apartada del resto situada en una esquina... y aunque sólo lo había visto en una foto borrosa, la única que se había podido conseguir de él, no le cupo duda de quién era el hombre sentado en la mesa... y de que lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida que no le hacía presagiar nada bueno.

Ya no le preocupaba quién le había mandado las condenadas notas... ahora su mente estaba centrada en el hombre vestido de negro cuyo cabello ondulado y de un negro azabache le hacía pensar que por fin había encontrado al dichoso criminal que ni por casualidad había caído en las manos de su hermano.

Se le acercó cautelosamente sujetando con fuerza la chaqueta en su mano. El criminal tenía las manos debajo del mentón con los dedos entrelazados y en ellos apoyado el rostro de finas facciones en una pose interesada manteniendo su sonrisa.

.-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru-sama... lo estaba esperando.- Naraku alzó la mirada para contemplar mejor a su invitado dejando que sus ojos de un café rojizo relucieran con lujuria.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"_Esperando? Tiene que estar loco...bueno, eso ya lo sabía pero...eso quiere decir que fue él el que..."_

.-Por qué no toma asiento?...-la voz de Naraku lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-...hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar con usted.-

El agente apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Naraku estaba siendo tan amable¿Y cómo demonios sabía su nombre!

Se sentó en la mesa frente a Naraku y dejó la chaqueta sobre sus piernas en caso de que tuviera que salir rápido y llevársela consigo.

.-De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó al fin intentando no sonar irrespetuoso por temor a que el criminal se ofendiera y le volara los sesos en ese momento.

.-Hace mucho tiempo que quería conocerlo... y además lleva usted mi chaqueta.-

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva e inconscientemente tocó la tela de la chaqueta que tenía sobre las piernas. Naraku sonrió.

.-Por cierto... creo que tengo su chaqueta aquí conmigo.- añadió tomando la chaqueta que tenía en el respaldo de la silla.

Sesshoumaru levantó la chaqueta del criminal y se la alcanzó para que éste la tomara, pero Naraku no lo hizo.

.-No es necesario que me la devuelva...puede conservarla si quiere, creo que es mejor que la suya... pero me gustaría saber si yo puedo quedarme con ésta...- susurró mientras acariciaba la tela de la chaqueta del agente lenta y suavemente, sin dejar de mirar a Sesshoumaru a los ojos.

El agente apretó los dientes.

.-S-sí...-

.-Los atienden?- interrumpió un mesero que desde hace rato estaba pendiente de la escena.

.-Aún no.- sonrió Naraku.

Pidió trago para él y para el agente, y mientras veía cómo se alejaba el mesero una de sus manos tocó un pequeño sobrecito de plástico que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dentro del sobrecillo había una buena cantidad de una droga que, desde hace relativamente poco, se había dado a conocer. Era la llamada _Rape Drug_, o droga de la violación. Una droga inodora, incolora y que no tenía sabor (creo que en mi país acaba de aparecer...o.O). Su efecto principal era dejar al consumidor desvalido e indefenso... casi en la inconciencia, por lo que cuando todo acabara, éste no se acordaría de nada.

Tal vez no era evidente, pero el sobrecito había estado más lleno antes.

Naraku miró el largo cuello del agente pensando en que si usaba el dichoso sobrecito, podría tenerlo solo para él y degustarlo y saborearlo a gusto, e inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

Sesshoumaru no pasó desapercibido el gesto... y se echó hacía atrás con una mueca.

.-Aquí está lo que pidieron.- dijo el mesero y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Naraku.

El agente miró su copa desconfiadamente.

.-No le he puesto nada adentro.- aseguró Naraku respondiendo a la interrogante que se reflejaba en el rostro del agente.

"_Puedes estar seguro de que yo no fui el que le echó eso adentro..."_

Sesshoumaru se llevó dudoso la copa a los labios, era mejor no desafiar a Naraku, aunque fuera sólo con un gesto, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer sorbo una mano enjoyada entera con anillos le sujetó la copa.

.-Misato...- alcanzó a decir el agente antes de que la chica armara una escena.

.-Quién demonios te crees! Cuando vi esa nota en tu mesa pensé que habías estado viéndote con otra mujer y te seguí... pero nunca me habría imaginado esto!... todo este tiempo estuve enamorada de un maldito homosexual!- la chica le quitó la copa de la mano y la estrelló en el piso (lo siento Naraku, ya tendrás otra oportunidad para jodértelo xDD).

El restaurante quedó inmediatamente en silencio y todos los presentes se dieron vuelta para contemplar la escena.

.-Pues que yo sepa él no estaba saliendo contigo.- intervino Naraku de mala manera. Sesshoumaru lo miró incrédulo. Acaso ésas eran las intenciones de Naraku? Y por qué demonios nadie decía que él NO era homosexual! Sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados.

.-Tu cállate!- aulló Misato sin tener la más mínima idea de con quién se estaba metiendo.

Naraku frunció el ceño. Ya tenía pleno conocimiento de "ésa molestia" incluso antes de haber visto una foto suya... su agente realmente tenía pésimo gusto para elegir mujeres... (y por eso aún no me elige a mí n.nU)... pero no tenía planeado que la maldita le arruinara la noche, así es que se levantó decidido a sacarla del lugar aunque tuviera que matarla afuera, lo que no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

Sesshoumaru se tensó. Sabía perfectamente de lo que Naraku era capaz... y Misato no tenía ni idea. Aunque para él la chica solo era una molestia no podía dejarla a merced de un criminal que no dudaría en meterle un balazo en el entrecejo en ese momento, así es que se levantó también sin tener aún la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer para detener al de pelo azabache.

.-Que no vas a hacer nada?- desafió la chica causando que Naraku llevara su mano al cinturón en busca de un arma.

Sesshoumaru no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía, pero cuando volvió a tener conciencia de sus actos notó que tenía su mano sobre la de Naraku para impedir que éste sacara el arma, y lo sujetaba por la cintura para que no se abalanzara sobre la chica... que ya se había ido corriendo y pensando en que sus últimas esperanzas de recuperar a Sesshoumaru acababan de evaporarse... porque para ella el intento del agente de protegerla había sido más bien un abrazo.

Pero de todos modos no dejaría a esos dos en paz, no iba a descansar hasta separarlos, no le importaba el precio. Sesshoumaru era suyo.

El hombre de pelo negro se dio vuelta para encarar al rubio.

.-Fue muy caballeroso de su parte el no dejarme darle su merecido a esa perra.- susurró suavemente acercando lentamente su rostro al del agente.-O tal vez es que le atraigo?- ahora sus labios estaban sólo a unos milímetro de los de Sesshoumaru.-No esperaba que me correspondiera tan rápido...-

Sesshoumaru alcanzó a correr la cara para evitar el contacto con los labios de Naraku. El criminal sonrió y lo arrastró fuera del restaurante después de decirle el mesero que dejara la cuenta a su cargo y les guardara las chaquetas y todas las pertenencias que pudieran haber quedado sobre la mesa.

.-A dónde vamos?- preguntó Sesshoumaru viendo que su auto ya había quedado atrás.

.-A terminar nuestra velada.- respondió Naraku con cierto tono de malicia.

El agente tragó con nerviosismo. Miró con cierto recelo la mano que lo tenía sujeto pero se dejó guiar. Cualquier dato sobre Naraku que pudiera conseguir le servía... y ahora ya tenía muestras de su puño y letra, y si el de pelo azabache lo llevaba a su hogar, el agente ya podría estar pensando en entregar la dirección hacer el arresto. Decidió fijarse bien en el camino y en la dirección de donde fuera que lo llevara... todo servía.

Finalmente Naraku se detuvo ante un lujoso auto negro y sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón. Sesshoumaru dudó un momento si seguir adelante o irse corriendo, pero se quedó.

.-Entra.- Naraku le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que el agente entrara.

Sesshoumaru miró alternadamente al asiento de cuero y al criminal que le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-A dónde piensas llevarme?- preguntó en un último intento de conseguir algún dato de a dónde lo llevaba y qué demonios era lo que le iba a hacer.

Naraku no respondió, arrinconó agente contra el auto de modo de que el único lugar hacia el que podía retroceder era el interior del auto. El rubio miró el asiento y se sentó resignadamente. El de pelo azabache le cerró la puerta, le dio vuelta al auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

.-Aún quieres comer o te llevo directamente al gran final?-

.-G-gran final?...- eso le daba muy mala espina.

.-Como quieras.- sonrió Naraku como si lo que acabara de decir el rubio se tratara de una afirmación.

El agente tragó saliva y se fue mirando por la ventana para poder reconocer el paisaje después... si es que salía con bien de donde fuera que Naraku quería llevarle."Gran final" no le sonaba precisamente como el mejor de los presagios.

.-Es aquí.- indicó Naraku cuando se detuvieron ante el portón negro. Les abrieron inmediatamente, el portero ya debía haber sido informado de los planes del criminal... al igual que el mesero. Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo, Naraku salió del vehículo, pero Sesshoumaru se quedó dentro, nervioso. Naraku le abrió la puerta y preguntó:-Acaso va a quedarse dentro?-

Sesshoumaru resopló y se bajó intentando aparentar calma. Si Naraku iba a hacerle lo que él pensaba, tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido. Mientras el de pelo azabache lo guiaba hacia el ascensor, y después por los pasillos del lujoso edificio Sesshoumaru pensaba una y otra vez el modo de zafarse... pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, más se convencía de que no tenía escapatoria. Naraku se detuvo ante la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y entró llevando a Sesshoumaru firmemente sujeto consigo.

.-Me esperas un momento? En aquél mueble hay cigarros... debes estar sufriendo el síndrome de la abstinencia.- el criminal se retiró de la habitación a buscar licor y algo de comer para el agente... donde además podría echarle una buena ración de _Rape Drug._

Sesshoumaru abrió el primer cajón del mueble... y encontró su encendedor de plata y varias cajetillas de sus cigarros, incluida la que se había ido con el encendedor. Se preguntó si Naraku planeaba matarlo y vengar la muerte de Goshinky... y le dio escalofríos.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, porque una de las puertas que daban a esa habitación se abrió y entró un joven albino.

.-Quién e...- el joven no le dio tiempo de responder, se acercó rápidamente y lo calló con un beso, pero lejos de contentarse con eso presionó su cuerpo contra el del agente bajando sus libidinosas y apresuradas manos hasta el trasero del rubio. Del susto Sesshoumaru retrocedió y pasó a llevar la lámpara que estaba sobre en el que estaban los cigarros, y ésta cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

.-Sucede algo?- la cabeza de Naraku se asomó por la puerta desde una de las habitaciones contiguas.

La imagen de Hakudoshi acorralando, besando y manoseando a SU agente le hizo hervir la sangre. Sesshoumaru empujó al joven y se limpió la boca sintiendo ganas de escupir. Nunca había pensado siquiera en besar a un hombre, y ahora esto le servía para confirmar su teoría de que era algo absolutamente desagradable.

.-Hakudoshi! Qué mierda haces aquí! Suéltalo...!- Naraku se acercó echando chispas por los ojos y apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos.

El albino sonrió lascivamente y se acomodó el cabello.

.-Pues sospeché que andabas tramando algo con éste tipo... esa obsesión tuya ya estaba fuera de control, aunque comprendo que el tío éste esté para babearse... y además te aseguro que tiene un magnífico culo. Y... bueno, ya que no me habías contestado mi petición pensé: "el silencio afirma", así es que vine a echar un vistazo en caso de que se te ocurriera empezar sin mí, pero si quieres follártelo primero por mí no hay problema. Pero recuerda que yo también quiero mi parte, tengo planeado darle como caja hasta que ya no le quepa más semen adentro.(Yo también quiero darle como caja! TOT)-

Sesshoumaru intentó retroceder, pero ya estaba acorralado contra el mueble, y tanto Naraku como Hakudoshi le obstruían el camino. Ya le habían confirmado sus temores... iban a violarlo.

.-Yo nunca afirmé nada, y no dejaré que le vuelvas a tocar siquiera un pelo... él es MÍO! Ahora lárgate.-

Hakudoshi le lanzó una última mirada a Sesshoumaru, que respiraba agitadamente apoyado en el mueble, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal.

Naraku se quedó mirándolo con los dientes apretados y una amenazadora expresión de odio hasta que se fue, después volteó a mirar a Sesshoumaru, quien tragó saliva. El agente comprendía ahora perfectamente el por qué Naraku era el líder, y por qué Hakudoshi se había retirado. El de pelo azabache tenía un carácter que haría temblar a cualquiera, cuando se enfadaba parecía un monstruo... pero uno endemoniadamente hermoso. El agente se sacudió esto último de la cabeza, él no se fijaba en hombres, y tampoco iba a dejar tratar como basura, tenía su orgullo, y hasta ahora ningún criminal le había hecho rendirse o expresar dolor de alguna manera, y esperaba que Naraku no fuera la excepción.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que el de pelo azabache le acariciaba el rostro intentando calmarlo.

.-Ahora que ya se fue el bastardo, creo que podemos continuar.- tomó a Sesshoumaru por la cintura y lo guió a su habitación. En su opinión, con dos intentos fallidos de utilizar en él la famosa _Rape Drug _era más que suficiente, y ahora que lo pensaba, la idea de tener a su adorado agente gimiendo sólo para él era un magnífica idea. Él solía ser un perfeccionista que no dejaba ningún detalle al azar... como ahora, pero la necesidad de poseer al rubio le apremiaba, y no iba a dejarla para después... ya vería qué hacía mañana.

Lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama hasta dejarlo recostado y comenzó a besarle el cuello, pero fue detenido por Sesshoumaru, quién acababa de decidir que no se le entregaría así tan fácil al criminal más peligroso con el que le había tocado lidiar.

.-No te gusta?-

.-No me gustan los hombres.-

Naraku se quedó viéndolo sin entender. Finalmente se quitó de encima del rubio, dio la vuelta a la cama y lo tomó por debajo de los brazos tirándolo hasta dejarlo en el medio.

-Qué demonios haces... ya te dije que no me gustan los hombres, no soy homosexual y tú sabes perfectamente que tengo como trabajo el capturarte, y lo voy a hacer.-

Naraku rió, volvió a dar la vuelta a la cama y sujetó a Sesshoumaru que ya se iba levantando para irse.

.-No creas que te lo voy a dejar así tan fácil... no sabes lo que me costó traerte hasta aquí...-

Sesshoumaru tragó con nerviosismo mientras sentía cómo el de pelo azabache lo obligaba a recostarse de nuevo, se le montaba en las caderas sin soltarlo y hacía presión sobre la hombría del agente.

.-Ya basta de tantas estupideces.-

Soltó a Sesshoumaru y bajó sus manos hasta el pecho del rubio.

.-Abre las piernas, voy a darte tu primera lección.-

* * *

_N /A: Muahahahaha! Sólo lo dejo hasta ahí por ahora. Si alguna quiere **lemon **o prefiere que mi Sess **se salve** (por ahora /gg) que me lo haga saber. Gracias a _**Ayla, Angelgirl, Karin tatshuico, Eiri Saiyuki, Tsuki no Youkai, Kashou no Tsuki, Elen-Ses.**

_Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias! Y si me olvidé de alguien... condénenme a la guillotina xDD... mejor no 8(_


	4. Primera lección

**Warnings: XxX Muahahahah! Ahora sí voy a escribir un lemon completo. No te gusta, no leas! YAOI Naraku x Sesshoumaru Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELEN! TE DEDICO EL LEMON:) Y q t suba el ánimo, después de todo... el hard yaoi nos hace bien a todos n.n**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO son míos, pero la historia sí : ) Pero si Rumiko me los cede no me quejo. n.nU

* * *

**

.-Diálogos-

(Comentarios)

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva, pero no accedió a la petición.

.-Apúrate...- murmuró Naraku dirigiendo una de sus manos al cinturón.

El agente miró al de pelo azabache sacar lentamente un revolver, como diciéndole a Sesshoumaru que pensara mejor lo que iba a hacer. El rubio dudó un momento, pero al final accedió cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver. Necesitaba salir de ahí con vida para entregar la dirección de Naraku, y el revolver en la mano del de pelo azabache no le dejaba muchas opciones. Naraku se acomodó y se dedicó a jalar y desabrochar la camisa del agente con los dientes mientras le acariciaba os muslos y el estómago con una mano y sostenía firmemente el revolver en la otra.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sesshoumaru, y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tenía la cabeza ladeada casi enterrada en el plumón y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y en su rostro se denotaba una expresión de desagradable tensión.

Se levantó guardando de paso el arma en su cinturón y se bajó de las caderas de Sesshoumaru sentándose a su lado. Quizá hubiese otro modo de hacerlo ceder sin tener que presionarlo con un arma.

.-Ya te solté... relájate.- le dijo al rubio al ver que éste no se había movido de su posición.

Sesshoumaru abrió un ojo y se sentó lentamente mirando su dañada camisa a la que ya le faltaban dos botones. (Naraku tiene una buena dentadura xDD... cuídate Sess, pq si te lo pasa a morder te lo va a sacar n.nU)

.-Sígueme.-

Naraku se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Sesshoumaru lo siguió.

.-¿Quieres una?- preguntó el de pelo azabache sacando dos cervezas de su refrigerador y alcanzándole una al agente. El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ésa era exactamente la marca de cerveza que él tomaba, y el refrigerador parecía atiborrado de ellas. La tomó, la abrió, y de dio el primer trago largo sin muchas ceremonias, aún tenía hambre... y él solía alimentarse básicamente de cerveza, cigarros y alguna otra cosa que de cuando en cuando le salía en el camino, pero ese día no le había salido nada en el camino, no había comido nada, y se le había olvidado que con el estómago vacío el alcohol se absorbía más rápido.

Naraku lo miró sonriente y abrió también la suya observando cómo el agente acababa la suya de un trago.

.-¿Otra?- preguntó alcanzándole la segunda al agente, a quien no se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que la cerveza podía actuar en su contra, para él este era un modo de lavarse la boca de la sensación de asco que le había quedado desde que ese tipo albino lo había besado y superar la tensión de tener al lado al mismo criminal al que debía capturar y que casi lo había forzado a desnudarse amenazándolo con un revolver. Y así siguió con la tercera lata... la cuarta... la quinta... la sexta... la séptima... y cuando ya no le cupo más dejó la última lata en un mesón de la cocina junto a la ruma que formaban las demás y se quedó de pie mirando abstraídamente por una ventana.

.-Me siento descortés ofreciéndote solo cerveza... quieres algo más fuerte?-

.-Ah?- Sesshoumaru salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró sin escuchar lo que acababa de decirle.

.-Lo tomaré como un sí...- Naraku dejó su lata de cerveza en el mesón junto a las de Sesshoumaru y salió de la cocina y volvió con una botella a la que el agente no pudo verle la etiqueta. Sacó dos vasos del mueble y los llenó con el contenido de la botella.-Te propongo un brindis, Sesshoumaru. Si aceptas y te lo bebes todo, te facilitaré información.-

.-Qué clase de...-

.-Brindemos primero.- interrumpió Naraku lanzándole una sonrisa torcida. Y brindaron... y Sesshoumaru bebió el vaso completo, lo dejó en el mesón y se dedicó a seguir mirando por la ventana.

.-El baño está allá.- murmuró Naraku sacando al agente de sus pensamientos. El rubio fue inmediatamente.

El de pelo azabache lo observó mientras dejaba su vaso en el mesón junto a la ruma de latas vacías y el vaso de Sesshoumaru. Él había estado bebiendo su cerveza a una velocidad mínima, y con suerte le había dado un sorbo a su vaso consciente de que dado el estado en el que debería estar su agente sería su responsabilidad controlarlo... y controlarse. (Baboso... xDD)

Cuando Sesshoumaru salió del baño el de pelo azabache aprovechó su estado para tomarlo de la cintura y guiarlo a su habitación. El agente casi no opuso resistencia.

Naraku le recostó sobre la cama y le quitó la camisa deleitándose con la vista. Sesshoumaru estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, por lo que no reaccionó a las caricias del criminal en su abdomen bajo, y recién pareció darse cuenta cuando el de pelo azabache comenzó a mordisquearle y succionarle los pezones. Intentó concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero sentía que el alcohol estaba surtiendo su efecto demasiado bien. Levantó los brazos por sobre la cabeza y tensó las piernas sintiendo cómo Naraku le quitaba los zapatos y comenzaba a jalarle los pantalones. Cuando el de pelo azabache metió su mano entre las piernas del rubio éste jadeó y se incorporó lo que pudo mirando a Naraku.

.-Q-qué haces...-

.-De ahora en adelante serás mío, y tengo que enseñarte el modo de complacerme...- el de pelo azabache le separó las piernas usando las manos y siguió bajándole los pantalones.- ...por ésta vez lo haré todo yo... pero de ahí en adelante tendrás que hacerlo tal y como te explique ahora...- le quitó los pantalones lanzándolos fuera de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas de abajo hacia arriba subiendo lentamente.-...levanta las caderas...- murmuró, y Sesshoumaru lo hizo dejándose llevar por los efectos del alcohol. Naraku comenzó a tocar el bien formado trasero del agente y le bajó los boxers lentamente.

.-Eh... que demonios quieres hacer... suéltame...- murmuró Sesshoumaru con un hilo de voz y bajando las caderas inmediatamente.

.-No te gustaría saberlo.- sonrió el de pelo azabache. (A mí sí! A mí sí me gustaría sabeeeer! . )

Naraku presionó su cuerpo contra el del rubio y comenzó a moverse lentamente generando fricción mientras le sujetaba las caderas con las manos. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver... aún le quedaba algo de conciencia, y esa consciencia le permitía sentir la deliciosa fricción en su hombría. El rubio separó más las piernas y dobló las rodillas sintiendo cómo el criminal comenzaba a estimular su miembro y seguía haciendo fricción.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Naraku dejaba de atenderlo para estirarse y alcanzar unas cosas sobre el velador que el agente no alcanzó a ver bien.

.-Lamento no seguir tocándote...-susurró Naraku lamiéndose los labios.-... pero si no uso esto puedes denunciarme por acoso, abuso o hasta violación... y eso no me conviene.- el de pelo azabache se colocó entre las piernas de Sesshoumaru y terminó de quitarle los boxers mientras abría un pequeño tubito que el agente no alcanzó a leer lo que decía, pero que tenía una vaga idea de lo que era.

Los dedos de Naraku lo entraron por sorpresa y el rubio no pudo reprimir un pequeño quejido. Podía sentir los dedos del criminal dentro de sí, tocando y acariciando las sensibles paredes de su cuerpo. Naraku comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus dedos preparando a Sesshoumaru para lo que venía mientras con la otra mano estimulaba su erección.

El rubio lo miró cuando sintió que nuevamente dejaban de atenderlo. Naraku estaba haciendo algo con sus manos que él no alcanzaba a ver, y estaba demasiado aturdido por las sensaciones como para levantarse y mirar. Cuando el de pelo azabache terminó lo que hacía se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa.

.-Date vuelta.- ordenó mientras lanzaba sus ropas a un lado de la cama. Sesshoumaru obedeció inconscientemente, su estado ya no le dejaba lugar a vacilaciones sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y todas las alarmas para que se detuviera parecían haber quedado olvidadas en alguna parte de su cerebro.

Después de que se dio vuelta Naraku comenzó a acariciarle la espalda abriendo al mismo tiempo un cajón del velador y sacando varias corbatas...

Le ató las muñecas detrás de la espalda con un nudo ciego, le abrió las piernas y utilizando otras de las corbatas ató primero el tobillo de la pierna izquierda al muslo de la misma y repitió la operación con la derecha de tal modo que las rodillas estuvieran flexionadas, luego ató una alrededor de la cintura de Sesshoumaru, y usó otras dos para atar los tobillos del agente a cada lado de su cintura para que mantuviera las piernas abiertas. El agente se dejó hacer... sentía que el alcohol ya se había apoderado de una buena parte de su cuerpo y seguía avanzando. (Si alguien no entendió como amarraron a Sess sigan las indicaciones de arriba y hagan el dibujito n.nU)

Naraku se levantó de la cama dejando al agente atado y comenzó a hurgar en busca de algo en un mueble, se le había ocurrido un magnífico modo de chantajear a Sesshoumaru cuando éste se despertara la mañana siguiente. Sacó una cámara digital buscando el lugar apropiado para dejarla, uno desde el que se pudiera apreciar todo el espectáculo... y la dejó en modo "grabar". Sonrió dejándola en un escritorio desde el que se captaba a la perfección toda la dulce y delicada piel del agente amarrada con seda, y volvió a posicionarse tras el rubio.

.-Esta es tu primera lección...-dijo Naraku mirando el cuerpo desnudo y atado del agente. -... cada vez que lo hagamos quiero que te mantengas sumiso como hasta ahora, que abras las piernas al máximo, que muevas tus caderas con las mías y que gimas... y cuando llegues al orgasmo quiero que grites y gimas mi nombre¿entendido?-

No le dio tiempo para responder o pensar siquiera en lo que acababa de decirle, Sesshoumaru no había reaccionado a la frase "cuando lo hagamos" y parecía no haber entendido el significado de ésta, y no tuvo tiempo para entender porque el de pelo azabache se posicionó entre sus piernas dirigiendo con la mano su miembro hacia la entrada virgen del agente. Sesshoumaru gritó, los dedos de Naraku no eran nada comparado esto que parecía llenarlo sin dejarle la opción de moverse. Pero el de pelo azabache recién estaba comenzando la penetración.

.-No te tenses tanto...- murmuró al sentir que las paredes del agente se contraían a causa del dolor.-...eso solo hará que te duela más..., además es tu primera vez, es natural que te duela... pero ya pasará...-

Entró lentamente, no debía herir a Sesshoumaru o tendría serias dificultades después... el rubio podía acusarlo por violación, así es que debía tomar todas las medidas necesarias. Cuando terminó esperó un rato a que el cuerpo del agente se acostumbrara un poco más a tenerlo dentro, y después comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén viendo cómo Sesshoumaru reaccionaba a las nuevas sensaciones. Al poco rato el agente comenzó a jadear haciendo que el de pelo azabache aumentara el ritmo y la intensidad.

.-Gime... gime para mí...- susurró Naraku en el oído del agente -...excítame más... vamos... gime...-

.-A-ah...nnnhhhh...-

.-Más fuerte...- el de pelo azabache comenzó a embestir más duro golpeando algo dentro del agente que lo hizo gemir más fuerte.-...quieres que lo haga de nuevo?-

Sesshoumaru no respondió. El criminal sonrió antes de golpearle la próstata con fuerza de nuevo y ver cómo el rubio se contraía de placer.

.-Parece que sí quieres... entonces gime más fuerte, quiero que grites tus gemidos hasta que quedes afónico.-

El agente se tensó más y comenzó a gemir mientras Naraku embestía más y más fuerte y acariciaba su erección.

.-ahh...más...m-más...nhhhh...- el de pelo azabache sonrió, esos eran los gemidos más exquisitos que había podido sacarle a alguien.

Poco después ambos jadeaban y gemían al unísono sintiendo que el clímax llegaría pronto. Sesshoumaru se tensó al máximo e intentó desesperadamente librarse de sus ataduras mientras se movía contra la cama en un necesitado intento de generar más fricción y Naraku embistió con más fuerza y más rápido llegando al punto máximo del éxtasis.

.-N-nnnnhhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhh..ahhh...N-Narkau...ahh...NARAKU!- el rubio gritó su descargo manchando la cama, su vientre y la mano de Naraku sintiendo al de pelo azabache terminar en su interior, pero sin llenarlo del líquido que había estado esperando.

.-Así me gusta que gimas...- susurró cansadamente el criminal después de unos minutos.

Naraku se quedó un rato dentro del agente, recostado sobre él, acariciándole la espalda y sin desatarlo hasta que sintió que su miembro se endurecía nuevamente y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, ésta vez más rápido que en el inicio de la vez anterior ignorando si su forzado compañero de cama estaría aún dispuesto o ya hubiera caído rendido por el cansancio.

(Ya llevo como 5 págs de lemon xDD! O.O Creo q es mi récord, considerando q araña sólo tenía una mitad... Y EL LEMON CONTINUA DESPUÉS D ESTE PEQUEÑO CORTE :O así q no dejen d leer .. bwhahahaha! -risa maquiavélica estilo Muraki-)

* * *

Tezuka colgó el teléfono con ganas de lanzarlo contra la pared. Había estado llamando a Sesshoumaru hasta el cansancio para que fuera a su oficina. Misato había aparecido en la puerta relatándole una historia acerca de un restaurante que se le hacía muy inquietante... y el agente nunca dejaba su móvil sin contestar... aún menos sabiendo que era él el que lo llamaba...

* * *

Estaba cansado, muy cansado y podía sentir a Naraku envistiendo con fuerza dentro de él, y el placer recorrer su cuerpo poco a poco, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para responder, ni moverse, ni gemir... la posición en que el de pelo azabache lo mantenía atado lo había excitado en un principio hasta el punto de tener una erección básicamente por estar amarrado, pero ahora ese amarre lo tenía agotado, dolorido y algo incómodo.

.-Pasa algo..?- preguntó Naraku deteniéndose.-... no te gusta?-

.-Suéltame... me duele...-

Naraku lo miró desconfiado.

.-No te irás?-

.-No...-

El de pelo azabache percibió la duda en la voz del agente, pero no podía culparlo... era su primera vez, así es que salió de él lentamente y lo desató.

Sesshoumaru estiró su dolorido cuerpo sobre la cama y respiró hondo. Tenía las piernas dormidas. No tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar en todo caso... porque Naraku lo volteó y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo posesivamente mientras bajaba su cabeza hasta la semi-erección del agente y se la metía en la boca. Sesshoumaru gimió en placer mientras Naraku meneaba su cabeza entre las piernas del rubio. Comenzó a jadear pesadamente mientras sentía que el de pelo azabache lo llevaba al cielo, si tan solo alguna mujer lo hubiese hecho sentir así en la cama... Naraku dejó la ahora erección del agente para succionarle los pezones al tiempo que lo penetraba. El rubio jadeó y enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del de pelo azabache convenciéndose de que eso lo hacía sólo para seguirle el juego y salir de ahí con bien, y porque había bebido demasiado, pero en el fondo de su cerebro estaba claro que no era así, las nuevas sensaciones habían terminado por enloquecerlo.

Naraku sonrió ante el gesto y comenzó a embestir más fuerte causando al rubio a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y arquear la espalda.

.-Más duro...más rápido...-

El de pelo azabache comenzó a mecerse más y más rápidamente a todo lo que su posición le permitía mientras Sesshoumaru jadeaba, gemía y se retorcía de placer apretando el firme trasero del criminal primero, y después arañándole la espalda en éxtasis. Su erección le dolía y le incitaba a tocarse, lo necesitaba. Dirigió allí sus manos masturbándose rápidamente hasta que sintió a Naraku tensarse y eyacular en su interior mientras él se sentía terminar en sus manos.

El criminal salió de él sonriendo, lo levantó hasta sentarlo y le dejó que esperara en esa posición. Se levantó de la cama para quitarse algo que llevaba puesto en "ésa zona" (Su mejor zona... /e2 xDD) y lo tiró a un basurero ubicado bajo el escritorio en el que tenía la cámara y apagó la misma. Tomó el pequeño tubito que había tomado la vez anterior, y que Sesshoumaru no había alcanzado a ver bien que estaba en la otra punta de la cama. Ahora el agente podía verlo perfectamente... y ya se había dado cuenta de lo que era. Lo que le inquietaba era qué iba a hacer Naraku con el tubito ahora...

Miraba cautelosamente como el de pelo azabache abría el tubito, sacaba una buena cantidad del contenido y... al contrario de lo que e rubio estaba esperando, Naraku no lo usó en él, tomó la erección del agente con una mano y aplicó el lubricante en toda su superficie. Jadeó.

.-Éste es un obsequio que sólo te daré una vez, así es que le aconsejo que lo disfrutes.- y sin más se sentó en su miembro soltando un leve quejido de dolor.

Sesshoumaru gimió al sentir el calor y la humedad rodeando su hombría, se sentía tan bien... Abrazó la espalda de Naraku empujando su miembro más adentro, hasta el fondo.

.-Hhnnnn...- esa vez fue Naraku el que exhaló el quejido.

Después de unos momentos el de pelo azabache comenzó a moverse siendo seguido inmediatamente por las caderas de Sesshoumaru tomando un ritmo pausado pero constante que el rubio aceleró rápidamente llevado por la sobreexcitación, la lujuria y el alcohol. Naraku se tensó apretando la espalda del agente y Sesshoumaru se aferró a sus caderas con las manos y le lamió el hombro saboreando el sudor del criminal... el alcohol le había ganado, ya no podía controlarse ni pensar en lo que hacía, en que estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre y según su criterio eso estaba mal... más aún cuando se trataba del hombre que por trabajo debía capturar.

Y continuaron con sus rondas de actividades hasta que el cansancio les hizo caer exhaustos, lo que no fue pronto... (Buaaa! Pq Naraku apagó la cámara! Debió haber grabado la sesión completa... u.u)

* * *

La luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas y le molestaba tanta claridad. Se movió tratando de ocultarse de los rayos del sol solo para darse cuenta de que las vaguísimas imágenes que le quedaban de la noche anterior no habían sido parte de un borroso y mal sueño... Naraku, el cruel y despiadado líder de una banda de asesinos en serie lo tenía abrazado de la cintura descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Tragó saliva, nervioso, no quería despertarlo y causar que le volara los sesos en dos segundos, pero el criminal lo había sentido y se levantó lenta y perezosamente abriendo un ojo y después sentándose y sonriéndole como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida.

Sesshoumaru sintió escalofríos.

.-Lo siento...- fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar somnolientamente mirando la expresión de angustia en el rostro del agente, y éste se sobresaltó.-...si estás sufriendo el síndrome de la abstinencia al cigarro anda a buscar la cajetilla que quedó en la sala... – el rubio soltó una gran gota de sudor... él no tenía esa expresión precisamente porque no había fumado...

Inconscientemente trató de incorporarse, pero un intenso dolor en la espalda baja se lo impidió y se quedó donde estaba, temblando.

.-Mmmmm... creo que me pasé por alto la posibilidad de que te doliera en la mañana...-sonrió un Naraku casi divertido ante el intento de Sesshoumaru. El agente lo contempló asustado.

"_No puede dolerme por eso... no puede... yo no hice nada... yo no..."_

.-Vas a tener que quedarte acostado un rato, pero no mucho porque quiero salir... te traeré los cigarros...- el tono de familiaridad con que le hablaba el asesino más despiadado con el que le había tocado lidiar asustó aún más al agente que se encogió bajo las sábanas. Él ni recordaba haberse ofrecido para hacer algo que ahora los hechos le demostraban que sucedió, y mucho menos meterse bajo las tapas con semejante escoria... porque eso es lo que significaban los proveedores de su trabajo para él, escoria.

Naraku se levantó lentamente con una extraña expresión que le decía al agente que quizás al de pelo azabache debía dolerle un poco el caminar... y además estaba desnudo. El rubio le quitó los ojos de encima avergonzado y se miró solo para descubrir que él tampoco llevaba ninguna prenda encima, además de las sábanas.

Se dedicó a mirar la habitación intentando recordar cómo demonios se había metido en eso... sí, ya lo recordaba, primero por proteger a Misato, y luego por su obstinación por obtener la dirección del apartamento de Naraku y entregárselo a Tezuka... y lo peor era que ya ni se acordaba de la maldita dirección. Qué más daba, la vería en cuanto saliera del edifico... si es que salía.

.-Toma...- Naraku lo sacó de sus pensamientos dejándole un cenicero con una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor de plata adentro, que se parecía mucho a SU encendedor, el que había caído del bolsillo del cadáver de Goshinky. La única diferencia era que el nombre que aparecía grabado con la araña era otro.

_"Naraku Shimizu... si consigo llevarle esto a Tezuka... debe de tener sus huellas digitales..."_

Sonrió brevemente para sí pensando en el avance que le daría eso a la investigación, ahora sólo necesitaba una muestra de ADN, que no dudaba llevaría dentro, a menos que...

_"Recuerdo que se quitó algo... estoy seguro... pero qué demonios era..."_

Pero sus recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos como para constatarlo. Además con esa muestra podría acusar a Naraku de violación, lo que alargaría considerablemente su pena en prisión en cuanto lo hubiera capturado. Sonrió para sí pensando en la satisfacción que le daría vengarse del maldito.

Sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo encendió buscando con la mirada a Naraku, quien ya no estaba al alcance de su vista. Sólo el rumor del agua desde el baño le indicó que el de pelo azabache estaba dándose una ducha, quizás ése sería el mejor momento para irse... pero la idea se desvaneció cuando recordó que estaba desnudo, y adolorido.

El de pelo azabache salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura mientras Sesshoumaru apagaba su cigarro. No pudo evitar notar las gotas de agua que resbalaban desde el bien formado torso hasta desaparecer bajo la toalla.

Naraku la dejó caer y comenzó a vestirse.

.-Vístete tú también, y cuando termines hay un par de cosas que quiero discutir contigo.-

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva. No le gustaba ese tono de voz, y menos aún con la posibilidad de tener que discutir con ese demonio. Él tenía nervios de acero... pero parecían haberse fundido después de darse cuenta de lo que debía haber pasado la noche anterior.

Se incorporó muy lentamente buscando sus ropas con la mirada. Estaban todas esparcidas por el suelo, alrededor de la cama. Ahora no tenía idea de cómo alcanzarlas y ponérselas si Naraku no daba señas de moverse de donde estaba, mirándolo.

Se decidió por no dar ningún espectáculo de vergüenza o dolor frente a ese criminal así es que se levantó haciendo caso omiso al dolor y ardor que le producía eso, recogió sus ropas y se vistió frente a Naraku sintiendo vergüenza de tener que hacerlo frente a un hombre... y más aún si se trataba de _ése_ hombre.

Terminó y se sentó en la desarreglada cama mientras Naraku caminaba hacia el escritorio y tomaba una cámara digital.

.-Sígueme.- el de pelo azabache caminó hasta el living y se sentó en un amplio sofá. Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie frente a él.-Siéntate.- Naraku le leñazo una sonrisa torcida y prendió la cámara digital. El rubio se sentó a su lado inclinando inconscientemente su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario del que estaba Naraku.

El de pelo azabache buscó en el menú de video, y seleccionó una de las opciones. Sesshoumaru miró nervioso cómo en la cámara aparecía un hombre desnudo amarrado boca abajo... un hombre rubio. Sintió un horrible escalofrío y se acercó al criminal a ver mejor.

Podía verse amarrado en la cama de Naraku. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Definitivamente era lo más denigrante que le había pasado.

Vio cómo un hombre de cabello negro y ondulado se posicionaba tras él y untaba lubricante en su mano, y se la metía por... Sesshoumaru tembló al ver eso, pero no dejó de mirar cómo Naraku tomaba un diminuto sobrecito, lo abría y se colocaba el preservativo que había dentro...

_"Eso era... el maldito usó preservativo..."_

Ahora sus planes de hacer la acusación por violación se venían al suelo. No habría manera de culpar a Naraku... sin ADN no había nada. Hizo una mueca de desesperación mientras seguía mirando la grabación, y lo peor era que tenía sonido, y él gemía mientras el criminal lo poseía aprovechándose de su posición. Quitó los ojos de la cámara unos segundos sólo para percatarse que Naraku parecía especialmente deleitado con lo que veía... y oía. De hecho, su deleite se le marcaba notablemente en su zona baja.

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva y siguió viendo la grabación donde después de la primera vez se venía la segunda... y cuando ésta terminaba Naraku se levantaba, se acercaba a la cámara, se quitaba el preservativo y apagaba la cámara digital.

.-Te gustó?- preguntó burlonamente el criminal. -... supongo que no harás nada en mi contra a menos que quieras que yo entregue esto...-

El rubio miró el suelo y Naraku sonrió para sus adentros. Su agente no tendría más remedio que volver a él, se le acababa de ocurrir otra cosa. Un trato del que Sesshoumaru no podría escapar.

.-Bien...- el de pelo azabache inspiró para comenzar a exponerle su "trato" al agente. (yo quiero trato... yo quieroooooooo!).-... Tu trabajo aquí es atraparme¿no? Y ahora eso te sería realmente fácil, porque de seguro a te sabes ésta dirección...- se detuvo un momento para observar la expresión de desafío en el rostro del rubio.-...pero yo también tengo la tuya, y sé todo sobre ti. Ahora, si bien no tengo intenciones de entregarme, tampoco me gustaría que te echaran a patadas de tu trabajo como a tu hermano Inuyasha...- Sesshoumaru lo miró alarmado a escuchar eso.--...yo sé muchas cosas, Sesshoumaru...-sonrió Naraku.- ...ahora... yo puedo darte información que te resultaría muy útil, pero como yo las cosas no las doy gratis te pediría algo así como "favores" (J:) a cambio. No te preocupes... no será nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte el resto de tu vida... al menos al principio. (pues... yo empezaría por el final... xDD) –

Sesshoumaru se levantó, ofendido.

.-Yo no tengo motivos para aceptar eso. Lo voy a descubrir todo por mi propia cuenta.-

.-Seguro?- preguntó Naraku lascivamente jugando con la cámara en sus manos. El rubio se movió, nervioso.-... Como adelanto por lo de anoche te puedo dar esto...- le alcanzó un papel al agente y éste se lo guardó en un bolsillo.-...bueno, supongo que ya es tiempo de que te vayas, pero deberás volver cuando yo te llame.-

Empujó suavemente al rubio hasta la puerta y cuando Sesshoumaru ya estaba mitad adentro y mitad afuera agregó:

.-También puedo entregarte información sobre algo que le concierne mucho a tu hermano.-

Sesshoumaru se detuvo ahí.

.-Tiene algo que ver con Kikyo?-

.-Saber eso también tiene precio.- sonrió Naraku acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del agente haciendo que éste retrocediera hacia afuera del departamento y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminó fuera del edificio y anotó la dirección en una boleta que tenía en el bolsillo y recordó el papel que le había entregado Naraku. Lo abrió solo para encontrar que estaba lleno de direcciones. No tenía ni idea de para qué le serviría eso, pero si compensaba el dolor que le causaba caminar, pensaría seriamente en volver a buscar más información. Después de todo, el fin justifica los medios¿no?

Caminó un par de cuadras hasta que sonó su celular.

.-Alo?-

.-Sesshoumaru! Necesito que vengas de inmediato.-

.-Pues... yo creo que me voy a tardar bastante.- murmuró desganado recordando que su auto estaba en el restaurante.

.-Quiero que vengas. Ahora.- el tono de Tezuka sonaba extrañamente agresivo y Sesshoumaru le colgó.

Caminó hasta su auto pensando en el porqué de las direcciones, y siguió preguntándoselo hasta que llegó al ostentoso edificio donde le esperaba un Tezuka furioso.

.-Por qué me colgaste.- interrogó con sequedad mirando a Sesshoumaru con rabia.

.-No es de importancia.- contestó el rubio en el mismo tono.

.-Claro que lo es! Todo es de importancia! Ayer llegó tu novia Misato diciendo que había encontrado notitas en tu casa y que después te habías ido a encontrar con un tipo...- apretó los puños con rabia.-... y la descripción física del "tipo" me es bastante familiar¿sabes?-

Sesshoumaru sacó el papel con las direcciones y lo dejó bruscamente con la mesa aplastándolo bajo su mano.

.-Misato NO es mi novia, y yo estaba consiguiendo información. Averigua de dónde son éstas direcciones.-

Tezuka miró el papel aún visiblemente molesto, pero su enfado decreció considerablemente cuando se percató de que las direcciones estaban ordenadas en dos columnas separando una dirección de la primera columna con la que estaba a su nivel en la segunda usando un guión. Y en algunas de las direcciones de la primera columna él recordaba que eran sitios de dónde habían desaparecido personas, de las cuales sólo unas cuántas habían sido encontradas... con una marca en forma de araña en la espalda.

.-De dónde sacaste esto?- el moreno levantó el rostro para mirar a Sesshoumaru.

.-Eso no importa. Concéntrate en el maldito papel.-

Tezuka se movió en su escritorio para desaparecer tras la pantalla de un computador. Se quedó una rato mirando y trabajando hasta que asomó la cabeza a un lado para mirar al rubio.

.-Tienes que ver esto.-

Sesshoumaru se acercó al computador y Tezuka le mostró un gigantesco mapa digital de la ciudad.

.-Lo que tengo marcado con puntos rojos son los lugares donde hemos encontrado cuerpos con la marca de Naraku. Y los que están con azul... son los lugares marcados por las direcciones de la segunda columna, considerándolos hipotéticamente como lugares donde habría más cuerpos...-

El rubio miró atentamente los puntos.

.-Forman un espiral.- murmuró

.-Más que un espiral... Une los puntos, Sesshoumaru, es una tela de araña.-

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirando la pantalla del computador.

.-Sea como sea que hayas conseguido esto, voy a necesitar que averigües más. No me importa si tienes que ensuciarte las manos para conseguirlo. Quiero más información. Con esto atraparemos al maldito de Naraku.-añadió con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro olvidando por completo su enfado causado principalmente por la descripción que le había dado Misato del tipo en el restaurante. Un tipo alto, blanco, de pelo ondulado y de un negro azabache con unos inquietantes ojos color café rojizo cuya apariencia general recordaba a una foto borrosa que era la única conocida del temido líder de una banda de asesinos en serie.

* * *

_N/A: Por fin! Por fin terminé el cap u.u Y Sess no se salvó n.nU le dieron como caja xDD Bueno, eso es todo... revieww! Y gracias karina por tu insistencia n.n...Elen, te dedico el lemon como parte de tu regalo de navidad : ) Gracias a_ **Karina, Desamary, YukaKyo, Grupo de Fans de Sesshoumaru, Yumeko, Ayla, Eiri Saiyuki y Elen-Sess** _por sus reviews n.n me animan a seguir escribiendo xD_


	5. Intermedio

**..Warnings: YAOI... etc etc.. me da lata escribir el resto -.- Para ser sincera... ya quería tirar la toalla con esto de escribir fics... así es que si éste resulta ser el último capítulo no m culpen... de hecho, ya había tirado la toalla, pero la recogí por un ratito. Solo me acorde de éste fic por casualidad... escuchando peacemaker ... con la estrofa:**

_You've got your fingers burning  
How come your gun is turning?  
You make them pray and then you calmly blow them away  
Taking rebels to the street, no matter who you're gonna meet  
because Everybody knows that he is.._

**ELEN!!!! Esto es una dedicatoria absoluta para ti , todo lo q escriba es para ti D**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!**

**

* * *

**

.-Diálogos.-

_"pensamientos"_

(comentarios)

* * *

Sesshoumaru estacionó el auto frente a su casa y sacó su llavero para abrir la puerta principal, y la llave no abrió.

Gruñó y miró su llavero. Ahí estaba la llave de la puerta de su casa... pero la llave en su mano era otra. Tenía el borde dorado... y un curioso grabado en forma de araña...

La dejó de lado, tomó su propia llave, abrió la puerta y se fue directamente a su cama.

Estaba tan exhausto que ni se sacó los zapatos…. El cuerpo le dolía horriblemente y solo quería descansar (no era para menos), y ni se acordó de la otra llave en su llavero.

* * *

Naraku cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonrió y se estiró sobre su sofá. Nunca había estado más satisfecho en su jodida vida. Quizás Sesshoumaru no pudiera recordar nada, pero él lo tenía todo nítidamente grabado en su cabeza….. su lujuria, su placer, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo, sus jadeos, todo.

No había sido ni la mitad de lo complaciente que quería ser con el agente, ni le había murmurado al oído, ni se había dado el tiempo para acariciarlo y besarlo como quería. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, su primera vez había sido algo brusca, pero lo compensaría con la vez siguiente.

Se entretuvo el resto de la mañana mezclando sus recuerdos con los planes de lo que le haría la próxima vez, ….. y de cómo lo atraería de nuevo….. hasta que tocaron su puerta.

Naraku gruñó y abrió de mala gana a quien le había interrumpido su feliz fantaseo… Hakudoshi.

.-Hermanito…. Qué gusto verte….- el albino entró empujando a Naraku a un lado y registró el apartamento como Pedro por su casa. -….mmmm…. tan rápido te deshiciste del blondie que tenías ayer???, eres aun más eficiente que yo... no veo nada por ninguna parte… ni una manchita, ni un trozo de piel ni nada…. Dónde lo dejaste??-

.-Se fue….-

.-Sí… sí…. Pero con qué?? Estoy seguro de que tu revolver habría dejado algún rastro….- corrió a la cocina a echar un vistazo y volvió.-……… los cuchillos están todos en su lugar. Ésta vez me ganaste…-rió con sorna y se rascó la cabeza mirando en los rincones en busca de algo que delatara a Naraku, pero no había nada.-… lo mataste afuera?? Te dije que yo quería jodérmelo también!!. No estás siendo justo.-

Naraku lo miró con desgano desde la comodidad de su sillón.

.-Acabo de decirte que se fue.-

El albino se sentó también en el sillón y se acomodó poniendo sus pies sobre Naraku.

Nunca había sido muy rápido de mente y le estaba costando captar bien la idea de que Sesshoumaru siguiera vivo, después de todo, era Naraku el que se lo había tirado. Para qué se molestaba buscando rastros si ya sabía que no los iba a encontrar??. Quizás el cadáver de Sesshoumaru estaría ahora en la sucia bodega de algún edificio de mala calaña, en un terreno baldío, sentado en una banca de la plaza y mirando al vacío como una burla pública a Tezuka, o colgado del techo de la oficina del mismo infeliz. Naraku no dejaba que nadie que entrara a su apartamento saliera con vida.

.-Y lo dejaste ir?? Ya te había dicho que quería darle yo también!!.

.-Lárgate. Me pertenece¡y ni tu ni nadie se le va a acercar!!!- Naraku levantó la voz y se levantó el también del sillón comenzando a impacientarse.

.-No me dejaste ni probarlo.- El albino se pasó distraídamente una mano por el pelo. –Cómo vas a hacer que se quede callado y no comente nada??-

.-No va a hacer nada……- murmuró rabiosamente el de pelo azabache. Había dejado a Sesshoumaru entre la espada y la pared, y sabía que por orgullo el rubio no iba a comentar nada.-. Ahora, largo!!!-

.-Ya.. ya… pero.. ¿va a volver?? Porque me dejó con hartas ganas, tuve que recurrir a otras cosas para saciarme¿sabes?? Me lo hubieras pasado y todo habría sido bastante más fácil. La idea de violar a ese agente tuyo que ya estaba listo me gusta bastante más que tener que salir a buscar un poco de diversión.-

.-LARGO!!!- Naraku tomó a su hermano por la camisa y lo arrastró fuera de su departamento. –Te llego a ver cerca de él, y vas a ser tú el violado y baleado hasta que por tus agujeros se pueda ver hacia el otro lado.-

Y le cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Sentado de nuevo su sillón, Naraku miraba con el ceño fruncido la puerta cerrada. Ese albino se ponía tan cargante algunas veces….. apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo la cámara entre sus dedos. Una sonrisa torcida se volvió dibujar en sus labios mientras buscaba en el menú de video la grabación que contenía una pequeña muestra de cómo lo iba a pasar Sesshoumaru durante los próximos meses.

* * *

Quizás habían pasado unos veinte minutos, un par de horas, o quizás hasta un día completo….. lo único que daba por hecho era que había no dormido todo lo que le hubiese gustado. Abrió cansadamente un ojo y se estiró lentamente en la cama sintiéndose incómodo, no le gustaba dormir vestido…. y necesitaba una ducha.

Sesshoumaru se levantó sin ganas, fue al baño y prendió la ducha. Se desvistió cuidadosamente para no causarse más dolor, y cambió de idea. Quizás un baño de tina calmara la intensa molestia en su zona baja (y profanada xDD). Puso el tapón y esperó pacientemente a que la tina se llenara.

* * *

Ya llevaba una media hora fantaseando, y supuso que no era sano pasarse todo el día en eso, así es que se levantó y se fue a dar una vuelta….. quizás aprovecharía para preparar lo que haría con Sesshoumaru la próxima vez. Pensó en cambiarse de ropa, andar vestido de gángster por el centro no le parecía muy seguro, pero le restó importancia.

Fue a buscar su chaqueta, y recordó que la había dejado en el restaurante con su apuro de la noche anterior. No tenía intenciones de devolvérsela al rubio, ahora era suya por derecho. Sacó el auto y enfiló hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Su rpimera parada fue el restaurante donde había dejado sus cosas. Se bajó del auto, buscó al mesero de la noche anterior, recogió las chaquetas y volvió al auto en tiempo récord. La cara del mesero le había hecho pensar el que iba a preguntarle por la noche anterior a´sí es que decidió apurarse y volver al auto rápido para irse.

La segunda parada fue frente a un edificio que hacía de galería de varios pisos y se bajó del auto.

Había de todo ahí, desde cafés hasta esas tiendas que venden millones de cosas distintas, y todas inservibles.

Pasó mirando los escaparates. Quizás mirando se le ocurriera alguna idea. No solía salir mucho de día, y menos a lugares donde no hubiese alcohol. Pasó mirando un escaparate en el que se exhibían látigos, esposas y trajes minúsculos, pero los encontró innecesarios y siguió caminando. La tienda de especias y jabones le pareció más atractiva, sobre todo por la infinita cantidad de espumas, sales de baño y jabones distintos que había dentro. Sabía que su agente no se rendiría muy fácilmente a sus peticiones, y seducirlo con un baño se le hacía mucho más tentador que agarrarlo a latigazos. (aunque esa opción no está nada mal tampoco… /e2)

Entró.

Cinco minutos más tarde Naraku salía de la tienda con una bolsita colgando de su mano. Caminó a la salida de la galería, pero, antes de que alcanzara a salir, una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro le obstruyó el paso.

.-Qué estabas haciendo ayer.-

.-A un lado Kagura, no tengo intenciones de hablar contigo.-

.-Te tengo malas noticias, vas a tener que hablar.-

.-Bien.- Naraku entró a un café y se sentó en una mesa vacía al fondo del local dejando su bolsita en la mesa. Kagura lo siguió murmurando entre dientes.

.-Hakudoshi salió a divertirse anoche. ¿lo sabías??

.-Sí… me lo comentó.-

.-Pues para no variar se divirtió con la persona menos indicada.-

Naraku gruñó. Hakudoshi era muy eficiente y sigiloso a la hora de matar, pero a la hora de salir a pasar el rato era peor que un demonio de tasmania. Y no sólo por lo escandaloso.

.-Violó a una niña de nombre Kagome. ¿se te hace conocida??-

.-Para nada. Mientras no haya dejado algo que lo delate, ni me preocupa.-

.-No.. creo que no lo dejó.-

.-Cuál es el problema entonces??- frunció el ceño con molestia. Los asuntos de ese albino no le importaban si no le concernían a él.

.-Kanna averiguó sobre la chica. Resultó que estaba viendo a ese intento de agente que trató de descubrirte….. ¿cómo es que se llamaba??-

.-Inuyasha.-

.-Ese mismo…..-

.-Aún no veo el problema. Deja que el maldito se divierta, mientras no lo atrapen.-

.-Ella lo vio.-

Naraku maldijo. De seguro el idiota de Hakudoshi estaba bebido cuando atacó a esa tipa y dejó que lo viera…………… y dado que no son muchos los albinos, a la policía no le sería nada difícil dar con él. Hakudoshi siempre había sido el más ágil del grupo, pero este error le podía costar muy caro.

.-Quizá tu agentito se tome esa agresión como algo personal… después de todo, esa chica estaba viendo a su hermano. Un momento… ¿no que Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo?

.-Me importa un gran pene la vida privada de ese incompetente. Dile a Hakudoshi que se mantenga oculto por un tiempo.-

.-Ya se lo mencioné, pero no hace caso….-

.-Pues que lo haga. Dile que no es quién para desobedecer……- la miró de mala gana mientras inconscientemente tocaba la bolsita con sus manos. Ésta contenía algo que para él era mucho más relevante que andarse preocupando de la idioteces de su hermano.-……Y maten a la chica. Si lo vio, no puede seguir viviendo.-

.-Pero….-

Naraku sólo se levantó y se fue dejando a Kagura hablando sola. No le concernía lo que le pasara a Hakudoshi. Quizás antes le habría preocupado más y habría hecho algo al respecto, como matar a Kagome personalmente y rápido, y mandar a Kanna a borrar los registros de denuncia que podría haber dejado ella, pero ahora Sesshoumaru era su centro de atención y no iba a dejar que nada lo alejara de él.

Kagura se quedó sentada en la mesa, sacó el celular que traía en un bolsillo de su cartera y marcó.

.-Kanna… tenemos trabajo. Lleva a Akago contigo . Estoy en el café….- la mujer se dejó de hablar para buscar el nombre del café a su alrededor y sonrió avergonzada. Ni se había fijado en dónde demonios se había metido. Miró a su alrededor y notó que las servilletas en el centro de mesa tenían el logo del café impreso en su esquina superior derecha. Era un nombre un tanto extraño para un café.-……..café Grom. Mientras antes llegues mejor. Hay un par de cosas que hacer.-

Y le colgó.

* * *

Salió del edificio, se subió a su auto y se quedó sentado un momento con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos que estaban sobre el volante y respirando el suave aroma de Sesshoumaru impregnado en la chaqueta. Nunca iba a cansarse de eso.

* * *

Estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en el agua caliente, y su cuerpo aún se resentía por el maltrato sufrido la noche anterior. Los ojos se le cerraban solos cuando escuchó la puerta y se incorporó de golpe.

Apretó los párpados por el ardor de ese movimiento tan brusco y escuchó pasos que iban y venían por las habitaciones de su casa. Sería Misato?? Quizás…..pero Misato ya habría empezado a gritar su nombre llamándolo.

Ya ni le quedaban ganas para pararse e ir a ver….. así es que se recostó de nuevo en la tina apoyando cansadamente la cabeza en el borde.

Cuando escuchó que los pasos pasaban por su pieza, donde está la puerta del baño, descorrió la cortina para ver quién era. Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Naraku le sonreía desde la puerta.

.-Qué demonios haces aquí.- Sesshoumaru optó por tomar la actitud fría que acostumbraba y se incorporó lentamente.

.-Qué agradable sorpresa, Sesshoumaru….-

.-Solo ándate.-

El criminal hizo caso omiso a la orden y cruzó el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a la tina y se hincó a su lado alargando una mano para tocar al rubio. El agente retrocedió en el agua y echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de alejarse.

.-Ahora me rechaza?? La conversación de esta mañana debió habérselo aclarado todo, y le aseguro que esta vez seré muy delicado.-

Sesshoumaru lo miró con extrañado. Naraku estaba hablando con esa empalagosa amabilidad de nuevo….. y eso no tenía sentido, esa mañana le había hablado como a uno de sus pares. Notó la mirada del de pelo azabache resbalando por su cuerpo sumergido y de inmediato se estiró para agarrar la toalla que estaba colgada en un gancho de loza justo al lado de la tina. Naraku aprovechó el gesto para tomar el brazo estirado del agente y acercarlo a él haciendo que el rubio se inclinara hacia adelante para sujetarse de algo y no hundirse.

.-Levántate.-La sonrisa del criminal se acentuó mientras se paraba y levantaba de paso a Sesshoumaru que se apoyó en su brazo para no caer. Estaba desnudo de nuevo….. ese cuerpo maravilloso… y era solo suyo, todo suyo, el manjar más exclusivo exhibido solamente para él.

Le soltó el brazo mientras recorría con la vista la deliciosa anatomía de su agente. Quería tomarlo de nuevo ahí mismo y ahora… se abalanzaría sobre él, lo sujetaría y lo poseería violentamente en el agua caliente sin sacarse la ropa siquiera.

El rubio aprovechó el ensimismamiento del de pelo azabache para empujarlo hacia un lado, tomar la toalla que estaba colgada en el gancho de loza y salir a toda velocidad del baño. Naraku lo siguió.

Sesshoumaru se había refugiado a un lado de su cama dejando al criminal del otro lado con su cama como obstáculo. Al de pelo azabache no pareció molestarle, aún tenía al alcance de su vista a un rubio semi-desnudo con el rostro contraído por el dolor y mojado (y con eso basta y sobra xDD)…..

Al contrario de lo que el agente esperaba, Naraku no se abalanzó hacia él, si no que enfiló en dirección al baño, tomó otra toalla y se la trajo al rubio. Había optado por ser paciente…. o por lo menos darle al rubio la oportunidad de aceptarlo. (y si no lo acepta….. cagó xDD )

.-También debe secarse el pelo.-

Sesshoumaru tomó la otra toalla que Naraku le había dejado sobre la cama… entre él y el de pelo azabache, casi retándolo a que se acercara, se dio vuelta, se sentó en su cama y soltó la toalla que sujetaba en su cintura usando la otra para secarse el pelo.

Naraku tuvo que reprimirse aún más para no abalanzarse sobre su adorado agente en ese preciso momento. _No tocar…. No tocar… no tocar… _Se quedó mirando inmóvil hasta que el rubio hizo un leve amago de estornudo. Se estaba resfriando…y todo por evitar la humillación de tener que levantarse, recoger su ropa y vestirse frente al hombre que lo había reclamado como suyo la noche anterior.

Se quitó la chaqueta (planteándose seriamente el quitarse algo más… quizás el cinturón…. Xo), se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó con una rodilla en la cama dejando caer la tibia tela sobre los hombros de un Sesshoumaru que tembló al contacto con el suave forro de su chaqueta.

El rubio se sintió indignado. Ésa era SU casa, y estaba siendo humillado por un criminal que intentaba hacerse el amable sólo para hacerle la pata y llevárselo a la cama luego.

.-Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga para obtener más información.- El agente miraba a Naraku por encima de su hombro. Acababa de optar por seguirle el juego sucio…. Tezuka quería más información y la tendría…. Y cuando todo acabara podría mirar con satisfacción al maldito que le estaba arruinando la vida.

Naraku lo miró fijamente. Le habría dicho que se recostara en la cama y abriera las piernas si no fuera porque en el momento de ofrecerle el trato le había dicho que no haría nada que el rubio tuviese que lamentar… al menos al comienzo. Y ahora el que se lamentaba era él por haber sido tan benévolo y no poder darse el lujo de tocar a su agente del modo que quería durante un tiempo.

.-Vendrás a cenar conmigo.- Sesshoumaru lo miró extrañado, como si hubiera estado esperando algún otro tipo de propuesta. –El mismo lugar donde nos conocimos.-

La sonrisa torcida de Naraku al recordar ese (in)feliz (dependiendo para quién) momento hizo que Sesshoumaru tragara saliva.

.-Te espero allá… dentro de una hora.-

El de pelo azabache se alejó de la cama y salió por la puerta mientras Sesshoumaru rezaba por que al criminal no le diera por esconderse en un closet o algo parecido.

* * *

Kanna tocó la puerta del departamento de Kagome. Rara vez le tocaba a ella hacer este tipo de cosas. Solía sólo buscar la información correspondiente a alguien, intervenir teléfonos, boicotear, falsificar o manipular sistemas, pero había algo en ésta vez que era diferente.

Una chica de cabellos negro y corto hasta el mentón le abrió la puerta.

.-Ho-hola…. Tu quién eres?.-

La albina la miró fijamente.

.-Kanna. Busco a Kagome Higusrashi.-

.-Ella salió…. Pero puedes esperarla adentro.-

Entró al pequeño apartamento. En su interior todo lucía apretado y trajinado, dando la impresión de que el poco espacio era compartido por varias personas. Kanna se sentó un una de las sillas que había en una esquina.

.-Kagome vive con alguien?.-

.-Sí…..-la chica sonrió y se arreglo el cintillo amarillo que llevaba en el pelo.-…vive conmigo, y dos amigas más.-

.-Hay otra aquí?-

.-Nn-o…..-

Kanna la miró con su expresión vacía.

.-…………emm….. quieres que te sirva algo?-

.-No, gracias.-

La albina era tan seria como un poste, pero por dentro sabía que algo había salido mal. Kagome no estaba, y debía morir, y no dejaría que una amiga bocona le contara que una albina había preguntado por ella.

Estaba por levantarse y decirle a la chica que la acompañara afuera y matarla en otra parte, pero escuchó un leve tintineo fuera del departamento y se abrió la puerta.

.-Kagome!! Qué bueno que llegaste…. Te buscan.-

La del cintillo sonrió al verse al fin relevada de tener que mantener una conversación con esa albina tan insípida. Pero a Kagome no le hizo la menor gracia. Cerró la puerta y dejó su bolso en el suelo.

.-Dónde estabas??-

.-Fui a hablar con Inuyasha.-

Kanna la miró inexpresivamente y sacó un revolver.

.-No debiste.-

* * *

Kagura aprovechó la luz roja del semáforo para mirarse en el espejo retrovisor de su auto y se acomodó el pelo.

.-Pudimos haberlo hecho de otro modo¿sabes? Me gusta más el viejo estilo con la quemadura y eso.-

.-Éstá bien así. No deben vincularlas con nosotros….- La albina sacudió con desgano su antes inmaculado traje blanco y se quitó un chaleco corto que llevaba.-….. ahora sólo nos falta el intento de policía frustrado.-

Dejó su chaleco en el asiento de atrás del auto junto a una bolsa blanca mientras Kagura aceleraba con el verde. Acomodándose en el asiento miró hacia atrás la nube de humo saliendo de un pequeño departamento que había explotado cinco minutos atrás por un accidente donde un enchufe de la cocina había estallado, justo cuando una válvula del gas se dañó.

* * *

Sesshoumaru terminó de vestirse, se secó el pelo, sacó el auto y se fue al restaurante en el que vería a Naraku de nuevo.

El lugar lucía exactamente igual, y el rubio entró llevando en la mano su ex-chaqueta.

.-Justo a tiempo señor Sesshoumaru.- una mano en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse, y otra junto a la suya que sujetaba la chaqueta lo hizo sentir escalofríos.

Naraku pasó a su lado arrebatándole la chaqueta y dejándole en su lugar una bolsa ( de esas lindas de cartón que tienen las tiendas caras xDD) dentro de la cual se veía la chaqueta que ahora debía ser suya, y bajo ésta una bolsa blanca que contenía un cintillo amarillo y una blusa, con una nota adherida a cada una con un alfiler.

* * *

……………………_..Y sería xDDD…………………. Al fin de vacaciones!! Soy un magic muffin elf feliz!! A ver si me pica el bicho de la actualización…._

_Gracias a:_ **Eiri Saiyuki**** y Elen-Ses **


End file.
